It is known to provide a terminal position assurance device for electrical connectors. One form of terminal position assurance device is used in an electrical connector having deflectable latching arms. When the contacts are inserted into such a connector, the latching arms deflect to allow passage of the contacts. When the contacts are fully inserted, the latching arms resile into their initial position and latch behind a shoulder or some other surface on the contact thereby securing the contact within the connector. A terminal position assurance device is then inserted into the connector. The terminal position assurance device has surfaces that are received into a space proximate to the latching arms. When the terminal position assurance device is in place, the surfaces prevent the latching arms from deflecting and thereby secure the contacts within the connector. A further feature of the terminal position assurance device is that the terminal position assurance device cannot be inserted into the connector unless all of the latching arms are in their normal, non-deflected position. Therefore, if one of the contacts is not properly positioned, the latching arm will be deflected and the terminal position assurance device will be prevented from being inserted into the connector.
When the latching arms are deflected because a contact is not properly inserted into the passage, the terminal position assurance device will typically stub on the latching arm, thereby preventing insertion of the terminal position assurance device. One problem that exists because of this arrangement is that if the terminal position assurance device is pushed too hard against the latching arm, it will possibly break the latching arm thereby preventing the retention of the contact within the passageway. This becomes a problem the smaller that the connectors are made and therefore, the smaller the latching arms must be made in order to be accommodated within the connector.
What is needed is a terminal position assurance device that does not stub on the latching arm to prevent insertion of the terminal position assurance when the contacts are not properly seated within the passageway.